


a little company

by QuickCharade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Absolute mess of fluff, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, Mentions of Death, Some mild sadness, all fluff, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickCharade/pseuds/QuickCharade
Summary: This is SUCH a drabble that I wrote when I should have been editing my English paper. Anyway. Sometimes reading/writing fluffy moments like this cheers me up, sue me.I was listening to 'Help You' by Louden Swain when this popped into my head.Basically, Tessa has been on the show for a couple years. She's 28, so has always been seen as the daughter of the cast. She's reading alone against the wall at one of the cons, and David decides to give her a little company. Just some fluff.





	a little company

“Is she okay?”

            “Who, Tess?”

            David nods.

            Briana shrugs. “She’s a sweetheart, but she’s deathly shy. That’s just how she normally is,” she replies, referring to the fact that Tessa has been sitting alone all afternoon, reading a book against the far wall in the green room.

            Despite having only met her a few hours before, David knows that can’t possibly just be the way she normally is. And even if she is deathly shy, he knows he can at least be a friend and try to drag the crazy out of her. If anything, he can make her laugh.

            He doesn’t tell Briana of his plans, though, he only nods and says goodbye as she stands to head to her photo ops with Kim. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, this leaves David and Tessa alone in the green room for the time being.

            Without giving himself much time to think, he stands from his chair, grabbing his book off the table, and heads over to the wall where she’s sitting. He tries not to make too much of a scene as he slides down the wall next to her, stretching his legs out and opening his book. Before he begins to read, he glances at her to find she’s staring at him with a strange look.

            “Is it okay if I read here?”

            She tilts her head, then giving it a little shake. “It’s okay.”

            He nods, flashing a small smile. And just like that, he begins to read. Slowly, he sees her in the corner of his eye begin to read her book again, settling back into the wall. Trying not to smile too much, he settles in himself, and reads.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rich and Rob return to the green room, the sight they find is something that makes them both stop in their tracks.

            They’ve known Tessa for…about five years now. Her mom is a family friend of Rob’s, so he’s known of her since she was probably a toddler. But he never connected with her until her mom passed away, and she had nowhere else to go. She stayed with Rob for a few weeks, until eventually finding her feet. She’s a downright brilliant actress, so finding some footing wasn’t the hardest thing for her, though the process seemed to drag because of what she was going through. And when she moved out of Rob’s place, he was nothing short of worried for her. And that worry still lives inside him – and Rich, since Rob confided in his best friend the most about her. She’s young, barely twenty-eight now, so she’s always naturally been seen as the daughter of the whole cast.

            But seeing her sitting against the wall there, smiling down at her book as usual, but this time with David keeping her company…well, some of the worry lifts. Especially when she turns to show David a piece of dialogue, causing a laugh to bubble out of his chest, the both of them soon dissolving into laughter.

            It’s something they haven’t seen in a while, her smiling. And her laugh is something Rob wasn’t sure he’d ever hear again, until now.

            Rich, being the ever-present over-excited and nosey man, he is, walks right over, with Rob behind him practically screaming, “Don’t disrupt them! Rich!”

            Rich ignores his friend though and claps his hands together when he reaches David and Tessa. “What did I miss?”

            Both of you shrug, David taking the reins and answering Rich’s nosey question. “Just reading. What time is it?”

            Rich glances at his watch. “Almost noon. You’ve got a few minutes before we’ll announce you.”

            Tessa looks at David with furrowed brows. “You have a panel today?”

            David nods, directing his attention to her. “Yeah, I had one yesterday, but this one is shorter.” He turns to Rich. “Thirty minutes or something, right?”

            Rich nods. “We just needed something to fill the gap,” he pauses, glancing at Tessa. “You can join him if you want.”

            Immediately, typical Tessa, she shakes her head. “No, I’m just here to hang, really.”

            “Oh, come on,” David nudges her arm. “More the merrier.” He offers her another soft smile, which prompts one to crawl onto her own face.

            She shrugs, still seeming timid. “Fine, if you’ll have me.”

            Rich raises his eyebrows in surprise, Rob doing a better job at hiding his shock. “That’ll be a little surprise for them then,” he smiles.

            After Rob and Rich go away, joining the band on the opposite side of the room for the few minutes before they have to go back on stage, Tessa shoves David’s shoulder.

            “I had my panel yesterday!”

            David raises an eyebrow. “So?”

            She shakes her head, laughing quietly. “I don’t know how I let you drag me into another one.”

            This causes him to laugh as well, leaning his head back against the wall. “Well, it’s short, so it’s not like I drug you into a full one-hour panel.”

            She narrows her eyes. “Touché.”

            “It’ll be fun!” He tries to offer some reassurance. “I’ll fill the silences for you.”

            She smiles, turning her head to glance at him. _He’s the sweetest thing_ , she can’t help but think. “I don’t want to bring you down.”

            Without missing a single beat, he shrugs, “I’ll just bring you up, then.”

            She gives him another strange look. How strange it is that he doesn’t seem to mind how shy she is. How strange it is that he seems to want to spend time with her. And how strange it is that he seems so genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this! It's just a drabble for now, but some of the best things start that way. So if you want to see more, let me know!


End file.
